


Afterbattle

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I wish fanfiction gave me money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past midnight in the Barton ranch, and the after mission kept a couple souls awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bartons

 

 

"How many do I have to patch up?" - Laura spoke with a hint of a laugh while massaging Clint’s very tense shoulders.

"Just me"- he replied - "The other are patching up themselves”

A brief moment of silence...

 

"But Nat hurt her foot"

Laura smiled, half concerned half glad it had been just a foot - "I'll fix it for her"

“And Tony’s got a black eye"

"I’ll take him a beef from the fridge"

It was Clint’s turn to laugh -"I ain’t wasting meat on him"

"And the twins?" - Laura worried. She loved the twins as if they were her own.

"Scratches and bruises" - Clint told her calmly - "And Wanda almost got her arm broken”

Laura’s eyes went wide - "How did that happen?"- she ceased the massage.

"Don’t worry, she’s fine.” – Clint assured – “She kinda arm wrestled a dude that was shooting at Vision, insulting him, something like that”

"I’ll take her bag of ice”

“Ice, yeah. The kid and her _robotboyfriend_ gotta cool it down” – Clint laughed, but it didn’t last. Laura put a little too much pressure on a fresh bruise.

_“Don’t start it”_

 

 


	2. Make him dream of you even if he doesn't sleep

 

“I have to go” – Wanda had managed, laughing with her mouth on Vision’s. Her right arm in an arm sling.

“It’s still early” – he tried, noticing Wanda’s hesitation, with his hands behind his back, keeping a safe distance from her hurt arm.

“It’s always early if you don’t sleep” – Wanda cupped his cheek with her left hand, and kissed him.

There were funny smooch sounds as they kissed by the door of the room, and Wanda took a step in, almost changing her mind about leaving, but she still had a bit of sense, so she touched Vision’s chin with her fingertips, and their kisses ceased slowly.

 _“And when the moon took the skies, she left, too soon…”_ – she whispered against his mouth, in a poetic tone – _“…leaving him behind, on Earth”_ \- and caught Vision’s lips in a discrete peck.

 _“His heroine... going where he wouldn't dare to follow if not invited” –_ Vision replied, just as poetically. Whoever had heard it would be sure those words were from some tacky book _–“But she left him with a kiss…”_ – Vision went on, leaning to touch Wand’s lips – _“…as a promise she would come back with the sun…”_

 _“… Or before”_ – Wanda teased, making sure her lips rubbed on his, just enough to make him crave her touch.

 

She grinned, and left, making her way to the room she shared with her brother.

 

 


	3. With Bruce "Beep" Banner

 

Natasha lay in the bed, with Bruce sat by her feet, examining her sore ankle.

"Hmm. You better not walk for tomorrow. It’s not broken, but…” – he shook his head.

"Told you"- she defended herself.

He raised his eyes to look at her - "Your words exactly were _“my foot is... beep... fine"_ ”.

Natasha let out a laugh - "Beep?"

They laughed together for not longer than a couple seconds, and their laughs faded slowly.

 

"Will you stay?" - Natasha finally asked, and Bruce nodded slowly, almost shy.

"I’m your doctor"

Natasha smirked when he lay beside her, with a blanket for himself.

"Mine" - she let out in a whisper before caressing Bruce’s gray curls.

He smiled.

 

"You're so _"beep"_ adorable, Banner" - Natasha laughed. They both knew she wasn't going to let it go that soon.

 

 

 


	4. Those who can't sleep

 

 

In the living room, Bucky sat at the couch, and almost didn’t notice it when Steve sat beside him. Resting his head on Bucky’ shoulder, Steve let out a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” – he replied too quickly.

Silence.

 

“I’m just not sleepy”

“Got plans for tomorrow?” – Bucky tried to cheer his friend up, but it didn’t really work.

“I’ll serve”

_“Is there anything else you can do, Captain?”_ – it was Sam’s voice coming from the stairs.

The _fossil duo_ looked back.

 

“Come on, you two” – Sam invited, walking to the kitchen – “Gonna make you some chocolate milk”

Steve looked at Bucky, who looked back, and they stood at the same time.

“There are marshmallows”

“Don’t put sugar”

 

They entered the kitchen to find Tony sat by the table, holding a beef on his eye.

 

“Am I getting some too?”

“Take me on a date first, man!" – Sam laughed.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, Steve grinned shyly, and Bucky felt good by being around friends.

 

 

 


End file.
